


几分甜

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 非典型校园文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 尝几分甜的
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	几分甜

01

十五岁的杨九郎遇见十二岁的张云雷。

那天的太阳毒辣，照着杨九郎额头沁出的汗。杨九郎的手顿在半空中，脸颊不知道是因为什么红的，他的眼睛看向身板挺直的张云雷，忍不住把手里的糖果全都塞到张云雷手里去。

“给你的。”

身板挺直的小孩一脸老干部的样子，老成得很。也许是他觉得手里的糖果太小孩子气了，于是伸出手要杨九郎把这些东西拿回去。

“好吃的，我攒了好久才攒出来的。”杨九郎笑着把手背在身后蹭了蹭，把他手里的汗水蹭掉。

剥开糖衣，张云雷尝了一小颗，甜味瞬间冲了上来，让他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的。像是陷入了什么甜蜜中，杨九郎挂在嘴角的笑一下子就印刻进了张云雷的心里。

“好吃吗？”杨九郎问张云雷。

“好吃的。”张云雷认真地点了点头。

02

十八岁的杨九郎正要备战高考，每天晚上放了学沿着小路回家，黑漆漆的路面没有灯，是不是还会蹿出来流氓小混混。好学生的杨九郎每天晚上都是心惊胆战走过那一段黑暗的。

突然有一天，不知道从哪里蹿出来的小混混从背后将他抱住了。身上糖果的甜味钻进杨九郎的鼻子里，杨九郎一转身对上张云雷意气风发又格外得意的脸。

十五岁的张云雷已经不上学了，和外面的人一起混着。靠在学校墙边抽烟，看见好看的男孩女孩就吹口哨，看见有钱人就上去敲诈一番。

张云雷在这条路上堵了好几天杨九郎，终于在这一次得了逞。酒店，开房，身份证。那个时候张云雷还能够办身份证，杨九郎先开了房，张云雷偷偷溜进去。

到底没发生什么，只有亲吻。杨九郎顾及着张云雷还没成年，自己也才过了成年人的生日，只允许小小的胡闹。杨九郎说，他要考大学了，也许考到外地去，再也没办法见面了。

张云雷没讲话，在想要点起一根烟的时候转过头来，问杨九郎能不能不去外地。一个城市里就还有念想，去了别的城市就再也见不到了。杨九郎低着头，问张云雷为什么不把书念下去。

“没什么好念的。”那个十二岁身板挺直的少年走偏了路，混到了社会上就再也回不到学校里来，但是杨九郎还不想放弃他，还想看着那个假装老成的少年人背上书包再进一次校园。

“念到了大学就好了。”杨九郎说道。

杨九郎念了本地的一所大学，张云雷自己考高中失败。开学前一天，张云雷去找别人抢来了一套校服穿着去见杨九郎。他说，你等着，我以后去大学找你。

憧憬过校园恋情的，十八岁的杨九郎就这么等着十五岁的张云雷好好念高中，考进他的大学来。

03

二十二岁的杨九郎没等到十九岁的张云雷。他在校园里没谈过什么恋爱，大四的时候杨九郎问了即将要高考的张云雷，期待着他能够考上大学的那时候，张云雷挂断了杨九郎的电话。

“我没去念书，就是不喜欢。”电话那头的张云雷说完这句话就挂掉了电话。在期待中度过的大学四年好像都浪费了，杨九郎拒绝了很多次可以校园恋爱的机会，一直在等着张云雷。

毕业前夕，杨九郎看到了在学校门口打工的张云雷。和以前不一样了，张云雷眼中不再有意气风发的得意和骄傲，有的只有清峻和冷意。

和从前比张云雷更有一种长开了的魅力，杨九郎看见他的那一瞬间就被他眼中的情给迷惑了。

温柔的爱就要做到尽兴，杨九郎抱着张云雷的腰，凑过去和他亲吻。这时候他们两个人已经都能够有身份证可以开房了，他们也可以不只是亲吻。

全都做了一遍，杨九郎凑近张云雷的身体，问他最近过的怎么样。

“我很好，能自己养活自己。买不起车，买不起房，也娶不上媳妇就是了。”张云雷开着玩笑，揉捏着杨九郎的耳垂，把吻印上去。

杨九郎闻到了甜甜的糖果的味道，他坐起身来看着张云雷：“我一直在等你，等你和我在学校再见面。”

等到那个时候谈一场恋爱，再把口袋里装着的糖果送给你。

十九岁的张云雷依旧很倔强。他抿着唇，躲过杨九郎殷切期盼的目光把衣服穿好。出门前他站在门口犹豫了好久，最后还是折回来，捧着杨九郎的脸亲了下去。

“毕业了好好找个工作，努力赚钱吧。”

04

二十三四岁的杨九郎在几份工作中来回挑选，算是定下了工作，开始了他以后平凡的人生。家里人开始催婚，问他什么时候能够带回来个漂亮姑娘，最好再生下个大胖小子。

这个时候杨九郎在想二十来岁的张云雷在做什么。这个臭小子学习虽然不好，但是总有让人忘不了他的本事。从小应该是受着苦长起来的孩子，青春期叛逆了不想上学就放弃了，和一群人混着日子。

后来也算能够养活自己了，可是谁都想要过上好的日子。艰难困苦的生活能够压垮人，让人开始去想曾经放弃的那些是不是值得，曾经觉得无所谓新鲜的人会不会去怀念。

杨九郎再次找到了张云雷出租屋。钥匙在门前的毯子里，杨九郎开了门，屋子里是单身男人该有的杂乱，简单的几个摆设陈列，就是张云雷的全部家当了。

相比之下杨九郎的西装革履，锃亮的皮鞋和这里实在不搭。杨九郎坐了一会儿，窝在沙发里把他的西装都弄皱了，他睡醒了一觉才发现张云雷已经回来了。

泡面的味道传来，杨九郎竟然觉得有些饿。他已经好久没吃泡面了，张云雷笑着把叉子递过去给他，杨九郎便狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。

一碗面有的快乐，不仅是吃面，更想吃些别的东西。那一晚杨九郎没回自己家里住，和张云雷厮混了一晚，早上起来终于在他的抽屉里发现了包装袋是很很久以前的糖果。

满满的一个抽屉。

“买这么多的糖果干什么？”杨九郎想到张云雷身上的那点甜，“我记得你十二岁的时候，说不喜欢这些来着。”

那时候杨九郎把自己心爱的糖果递过去还差点被拒绝，那时候年纪小，看不起这些，等长大了却能够接受这些，真是颠倒了过来。

“生活有点苦，想吃点甜的。”那个时候还有人买给他，这个时候张云雷只能自己买给自己。

回想起那天，杨九郎把糖果塞到他手里的时候，他也脸红了。他故意把糖果还回去，假装不喜欢的样子。但是他就害怕杨九郎会真的把糖果拿回去，好在没有。

杨九郎离开的时候留了一句话给张云雷，轻描淡写的，他说：“张云雷，家里都盼着我结婚，可是我心里有忘不掉的人。”

张云雷说，那被你记住的那个人，一定很幸运。

05

二十五岁的杨九郎终于接受了家里要给他安排相亲的事情，他和相亲对象坐在咖啡厅里，怎么聊都觉得尴尬。不知道是谁先提出来的，说不然去看场演出吧。

小剧场里都是人，吵吵嚷嚷的，唯独在有人上来的时候静了下来。人群之中杨九郎抬起头看向舞台，一眼就看见了那个挺直腰板，已经长得很高了的人。

他的腰板还那样的直，对着下面的观众也都是淡淡的疏离。就像十二岁的时候杨九郎第一次见他的那样，虽然现在没有阳光，可是杨九郎依旧听见了自己错乱的心跳，感觉到了手心的汗。

走偏了路的少年回来了，二十二岁的张云雷站在舞台上，一举一动都让杨九郎百感交集。

和靠在路边抽烟，从黑暗中抱住他，两个人在床上翻滚，这些画面和记忆都回到杨九郎的脑海里。杨九郎想到了自己非常渴望的一个梦，他渴望着张云雷能够像当初一样，直面这个世界，挺起他的腰板有着更好的人生。

而不是浑浑噩噩地过着日子。

人潮散去，杨九郎等在门口。他看着张云雷裹着衣服瑟缩着出门，他跟上去，走到张云雷的身旁，把手里的东西递给张云雷。

是被攥得久了，糖纸发皱了的糖果。

张云雷小心翼翼地拿它起来，看着杨九郎，就像十二岁那年推回去那样：“我不喜欢这些。”

“好吃的。”杨九郎把糖放在张云雷手心，让他握紧。

“本来我打算着这一辈子就这么下去了。把你当做我的一个梦，梦里我还能给你买各种各样的糖果。我今天，本来是要送相亲对象回家的，没过多久我们就可以定下来，然后结婚生子。”

“可是我有遗憾，我不能够进入到你的人生。你就不服输自己选择了你的路，我平庸一辈子，可每次见到你，总想做一些发疯的事情。”

“张云雷，我喜欢你。我一直在等你，等你体验过了飞扬跋扈恣意挥洒的人生。我没等来和你的校园恋爱，可是我不想等下去了。”

张云雷身上的糖果味道一直就没断过，他觉得自己彻头彻尾就是一个坏孩子。每当他努力得不到结果，想要放弃的时候，他总想到有一个人在等着他，等着他回到最初的模样。

他不愿意再混着日子了，他想要拥抱和走向那个一直在等着他的人。

“等不下去就不要等了，我们现在就在一起。”张云雷把那块糖果放进口袋里，吸了吸鼻子张开双臂抱住了杨九郎。

06

三十岁的杨九郎握着二十七岁的张云雷的手，问他今晚想吃什么。还在发呆的张云雷靠着杨九郎的肩膀，抬眼看着正看向自己的杨九郎。

“想吃糖。”

杨九郎捧着张云雷的脸亲下去。三十岁的杨九郎说服了自己的父母，拉着张云雷直接在父母面前摊了牌。争吵，摔门而出，电话每天都在闹着。

没人能接受这样的现实，两个男人在一起。张云雷说过，人生就是苦的，所以想要吃很多的甜，把那种味道记在心尖上。

但是他们没想过要因此分开，十五岁的初遇到现在，哪怕他们过着不同的人生，依旧还是握紧了双手。没有人能够把他们分开的。

后来杨九郎问张云雷，他吃了这么久的糖，到底哪一颗才最甜。张云雷把杨九郎压在身下，熟练地揉了一把杨九郎的下半身。

这个从他十二岁就记在心上的男人，当然才是最甜的那一颗糖。哪怕这个世界并不是想象的那么甜。

三十岁的杨九郎决定和二十七岁的张云雷去国外领证，永远也不分开。哪怕所有人都看不好他们，哪怕他们得不到理解和支持。

他们离不开彼此，他们也只是想要生活中的那么几分甜。

Fin


End file.
